The Two of Mew
by NumptyG
Summary: Mew finds two children by the name of Ash and Ace and saves but one year ago Ace went on a journey without telling anyone only leaving a note and has not been seen since. Now ash is doing the same and mew has found him but let him go with her closely following what will happen to Ash when he meets Ace but does not know.What will happen. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS.Brock/misty in it too.


Chapter 1 - Runaway

_Hi guys just here to say that this is my first fanfic. So I would appreciate it if you could point out mistakes and give some tips thanks. The reason I did this fanfic is because I thought there wasn't enough of these and I really like them. If you know _

_Code-_

_'Mind link talk' _

_Thoughts [people can, and will, show thoughts with this font]_

**Pokemon speaking**

"speech"

Onwards with the story

Normal POV

Mew was looking at the dark night sky, when she thought back at the first time she met Ash and Ace here young ones.

_Mew was flying ,invisibly ,about tree hight when she suddenly heard a screams and flew down to see what had happened. When Mew got there she saw a woman and her husband getting malled by a flock of spearow. _

_They were ruthless and kept on attacking but when Mew got there it was to late and all she could here was._

_"Take care…. of Ash….. someone please… help Ace… too."Then all the life of the two bodies was gone._

_Mew was angry as she realised that behind the mother were two children getting dragged away by the along with the food they had for there picnic. _

_Mew flew as fast as she could and flew in front of the two spearow taking the children and food. She suddenly let lose a thunder and it struck the two head on and they were out for the count. _

_Mew turned back to get the other spearow when Ace and Ash grabbed her tail. At first she looked at them with a bit of an annoyed face but then gently smiled afterwords. _

_Suddenly the spearow flock from behind attacked full and Mew shook of the two children and then again let loose a thunder striking most of them down. The leader then called retreat as the flock got up and flew away to there homes. _

_As mew turned she realised that Ace was about two and Ash was a year younger than him. Which made Mew angrier because to at such an age had lost there parents on a picnic._

_The two of them started to crawl towards there parents lifeless bodies not quite gripping what had happened. When they got there and shook the lifeless bodies for a bit they finally realised what had happened and that when they let lose there tears. _

_Mew walked up to the children remembering there last words then scoped them up in to her arms and said._

_Mew looked at the two in her arms the boy she saw was Ash had raven hair like his big brother and had a hat on. He had sea blue eyes like his top and trousers._

_His older brother Ace, had raven hair like Ash but he had very deep sea blue eyes. He also wore a red hoodie with some tracksuits with one blue stripe on the side. They both had sea blue eyes like she did. _

_Mew smiled thinking about what she would do with these two._

_"I'll help you. I will be your Memma."With a soothing voice speaking the human language knowing they would not understand pokemon speak.[N/A Mew can speak human I think so in this she can and also memma = parent poke speak]_

_They looked up at her with happier faces than before. Mew knew what that meant and prepared the two to teleport to an abandoned house not to far from pallet. Leaving the bodies to be found by the police. _

_Ace and Ash looked back at their bodies for the last time before Mew started to glow and teleport away._

Ever since then she had cared for them, been there memma, and played with them all the time.

But Ace had gone one year ago and to Mew's shock she could not find him at all. All she had was a note saying he was going on a journey.

Tears started to dwell in Mew's eyes and threatened to spill any moment. Then she thought about how Ash took it, not very well, he had cried for nights on end and she didn't play much in that time either not to say she didn't play at all.

Mew thought about Ash and chose to see if he was awake. He was ten last week. Mew just hoped that if he did go she would be able to find him. She didn't want another one of hers gone.

Scene Change

Ash was up late watching the pokemon league it was Gengar VS Nidorino. Gengar was winning then suddenly Mew, his memma, came in to find him still awake.

"Ash you should be asleep by now!" Mew said rather annoyed, but happy she could share the news."Go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow you will be a human for the last time you gave me this is idea with an argument earlier today night. "

"Last day as a human?"Ash said rather confused._ Whats she going to do to me tomorrow? I don't want to figure that out i'm leaven tonight._

Mew smiled at me then happily left. Knowing Ash should not bring up the subject he rushed to bed knowing that his questions would lead to more

Last time she made him go out in the wild as a spearow for a few days. Then came to collect him. He had a few close shaves nearly being spotted that he wasn't really a a transformed human.

Ash waited another two hours then finally decided that he was leaving that night. He became ten a week ago an the professor had just announced that he had collected the three starter pokemon ready and to come and collect them if you wanted to.

Ash climbed put the window and to a last glance at the place he called home for a long time , 9 years , and left.

When he finally got to Pallet Town he realised that he was a missing boy and he couldn't just show up out of no wood be too many questions. Also word might get out to mew. Ash decided to go see a pokemon in the wild. When Ash got to the path he went to the forest not wanting to be caught by anyone ,yet ,when he found a poke ball in a bush.

Ash decided to look around for any pokemon he was a friend with when he noticed a pikachu on the floor with some cuts. Ash decided to go up to it.

"Hey little guy."

The moment he said this the pikachu tried to get away.

"Come here i'm not going to hurt you."

Pikachu looked back an realised he had a bag full of berries and decided to go and get help.

When Ash saw this he took out his bag and gave him some oran berries to ease the pain and get his strength back.

But when pikachu was healed enough it tried to run but ended up hitting the poke ball and getting sucked in. Since he wasn't full healed he lost the fight with the poke ball. Ash decided to take the poke ball because no one was here.

Ash looked up and decided to walk for another hour then to go to sleep.

An hour later he had came across no pokemon which was strange because he knew so many. Then he saw a small clearing and decided to sleep their.

Next Morning Ash's POV [I'm finally doing a POV]

A small fist suddenly hit my head. On reaction I roll back to see a pikachu wait my pikachu out of his poke ball.

"Uh you ok?"

The pikachu glared back.

"Whats wrong"

Pikachu hit his poke ball out of Ash's realisation struck him but he didn't like the idea of it.

"Pikachu can you at least see if you like me first before you leave?"

**No**

"Why not Pikachu"

Pikachu turned to me then I realised pikachu made no move to show he said no and his eyes stared at me with confusion.

_I better tell him now and get it out of the way._

"I can under stand pokemon"

**How?**

"I was raised by one after my parents were killed."I plainly replied.

**Which one?**

"Thats personal"

**Tell me and ill consider traveling with you.**

"Mew"I blurted out hoping for pikachu to believe me.

Pikachu broke in to laughter.

"I'm telling the truth!" I raised my voice a bit getting annoyed at how pikachu didn't believe me.

**Sure whatever you say**

"Whatever will you come with me now"

**Fine. But only because you can understand me.**

"Thanks come on this way"As soon as I said this a flock of spearow came swooping down.

"Duck!"

Pikachu ducked and I grabbed him and ran. But the spearow had other plans as they came back for me. I jumped down to the the ground and rolled away but soon realised I rolled in a river with pikachu I was washed down stream when something caught on my hood. I was yanked up by a girl.

"What the! Are you alright" The girls voice was full of concern.

"I looked at her and saw a bike I made a grab for it knowing the spearow were close behind.

"I need to borrow this ill give it back at the pokemon centre its an emergency!" I shouted back.

"Hey give it back STOP!" The girl screamed but I would not give it back.

Suddenly a flock of spearow flew past here chasing us.I looked at pikachu and realised that he was injured from the river stunt.

Right in front was the edge of a small cliff however and once again like the river I didn't see it. The bike fell down with me and pikachu I jumped of it and hurt my ankle. But kept running. Suddenly the spearow nocked me down. Pikachu was thrown away but the spearow didn't care and looked at me ready to attack. I thought for a second and hoped this would work.

"I am Ash Ketchum! My home is Pallet Town and my memma is MEW!" Ash screamed this not knowing that one human heard and one Mew had heard this they both rushed to the scene.

Normal POV

Mew went up to pikachu then started to talk to him.

**Do you want to help my Ashie?**

Pikachu thought but soon realised that he did.

**Yes**

But as soon as he said this out of nowhere a blue orb came and struck some of the spearow they looked behind them they saw a man with a red hoodie covering his face and blue tattered jeans with white trainers on. Pikachu and mew looked at him shocked thinking that he did it when a lucario showed up behind him.

Mew flew away not wanting to be seen but was because of aura sight that both lucario and the boy could use. Pikachu stared at them both when suddenly the boy started to make a blue energy in his hand and again shot it at the spearow and the rest of them were down. He then looked at his partner and nodded then disappeared in to the shadows while pikachu cried after them. But they did not come.

By this time Ash had seen the boy and his lucario just before they disappeared in to the shadows. He went up to pikachu and asked.

"You know them?"

**Nope**

"Well I don't either"

Suddenly mew appeared and looked down at Ash while releasing a sigh.

"At least I could find you Ash."

Ash suddenly remembered what happened when Ace ran away. He was never found. Instantly Ash felt bad for making mew worried.

"Sorry memma I didn't mean to worry you I just wanted to go out on a journey thats all."

**Memma?You were telling the truth!?**

"Yea I was now one question sparks you coming or not?"

**Of course I am**

**Ashie I want to let you know that I will let you go on the journey but I will not be far behind ok?**

"Yes memma. And before you say I will be careful."

**Ok ill see you later then. **With a giggle mew pecked ash on the cheek then turned invisible and flew off.

Thicker in to the Woods

Ace was smiling to himself under his hood.

"I saw Ash and Mew again and now there away on there journey. Before you know it ill be joining them."

Another smile came to his lips then he suddenly saw above him the rainbow pokemon Ho-oh.

Ho-oh's View

Ho-oh looks down to see someone looking up and a shocked looked comes to his face as he recognises it to be Ace's face. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Ace. So he called out knowing mew was near saying that Ace was near.

Ace's POV

_Oh no Ho oh has told mew I'm here i gotta leave before she finds out we are the only ones except misty in the woods._

"lucario we are leaving now so get some berries we'll eat on the way to the next city. Its time to go through the gyms."

All lucario did was nod and he was gone in a flash. Riolu was near by he had to tell him the same quickly. In a flash I went to riolu to tell him the news.

Mews POV

_Ace is near. Ace is near, I have to find him._ I flew through the woods at an incredible speed and went to find him.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**What do you guys think sorry its was a long start it was required though and it'll pick up in the next chapter. It won't be long! [ This is an update - I would like ideas for the next few chapters from anyone who is willing because I think it would be nice to get you guys int o the story I have started the next chapter sorry for the long wait [ Been on holiday a lot] but feel free to send ideas please it would be much appreciated.] **_

_**NumptyG**_


End file.
